


Wordless

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [18]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Broccoli Test, Friendship, Gen, Half Drabble, Partnership, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an odd little attempt at writing to a prompt. The prompt in this case was the line "He asked with the eyes more than the lips" from a poem by Robert Frost.</p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/61930.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

Partners don't have to talk aloud on the job. A nod, a glance, a pointing finger communicate all that needs to be said. "Go that way", "Cover me", "Watch your back". And sometimes...

...when things have gone south and all that's left is completing the mission...

..."It's been an honor."


End file.
